Arthur in heaven
by Eliza-Lou-Riley
Summary: Arthur is reunited with familiar faces in heaven and Gwaine reminds him that not all is bad - through song. WARNING: Contains spoilers for the final episode of Merlin. Inspired by a Tumblr post.


**A/N: Yeah so, my friend Lucyinthesky1996 recently made a post on Tumblr with this song and this idea of Arthur meeting his friends in heaven and I couldn't resist making a fic about it. I'm not very good at writing fics based around songs so bear with me. Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

It was an odd thing, falling.

Not that Arthur was particuarly focused on that right now, as he was currently falling faster than the speed of light into nothingness.

"Bloody heeeeeeeeeeell-!"

He landed with a soft plop on a white, fluffy cloud. Stunned, it took him a while to make any kind of movement, and after he'd finally examined every part of his body to assure nothing was broken, he picked himself up.

Everywhere was cloud. Just a load of white clouds.

"What the-?"

He glanced down and his sword was gone, replaced with an instrument he recognised to be a harp. He now wore only a white gown (annoyingly girly,) and when he felt behind him, he was aware of a set of wings plastered into his back. He checked for a halo and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Well…this is…weird."

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and recognised the face before him, "_Gwaine_?"

"I see you finally made it!" The former knight went and clapped him on the back, "What happened?"

"Stabbed. You?"

"Tortured."

They both shuddered.

"Gwaine, where _are_ we?"

"Heaven of course. All of us are. Hey guys! Look who's here!"

Seconds later, familiar faces began poking their heads out from beneath the clouds. Arthur blinked in astonishment.

"Lancelot! Elyan!"

"Hello Arthur," Elyan carefully adjusted his halo, "We were wondering when you'd show up."

"Yeah, long time no see." Lancelot suddenly leant forward and whispered in his ear, "And about the Gwen thing…no hard feelings eh?"

Arthur shrugged, "Suppose not."

"What happened to you Arthur?" A druid girl asked from one of the clouds.

"Well, basically – remind me of your name again?"

"Freya."

"- basically Freya, I was stabbed to death by some double crossing little brat who let the death of his stuck up girlfriend drive him mental."

"Come one, that's a _bit_ far fetched."

Arthur spun round and instantly gasped in horror, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"They let me in because I was cute," Mordred simpered, batting his eyelids, "And anyway, you're right. Kara was pretty out of date anyway. So I'm not mad at you anymore. We're equal now." He patted the faint stab marks on his stomach.

Arthur glanced around, "Is Morgana here too?"

"Nah, she's downstairs in the other place with Morgause and Agravaine," said Lancelot, wincing, "Wouldn't want to be in her shoes."

"Bitch deserves it." Elyan muttered.

"Agreed." Arthur glanced up, "Oh, hello Will."

The boy with an arrow in his side waved at him, "Hey Arthur, is Merlin alright?"

"Er…the last thing I remember is him screaming…"

Will sighed, "Poor baby…"

"Yeah, I know. I miss him."

"I miss him too…"

"So do I."

"Shut up Mordred."

"So, where do you think Merlin is now?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know." Arthur's eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey guys, you'll never guess what! Merlin is a sorcerer!"

Gwaine's mouth fell open, "Never!"

"Yes! Did any of you lot know?"

Lancelot, Mordred, Freya and Will raised their hands.

"Well, thanks for telling me!"

"If we told you, you'd have cut off his head." Muttered Freya.

There was an awkward silence.

"C'mon Arthur, cheer up." Gwaine cut in, "I know we're all dead and all but that doesn't mean we can't have a good time."

"I miss my baby Emrys…" Mordred sobbed to himself.

"I mean, look at us!" Gwaine went on, "We can fly and play harps without practicing _and_ we can sleep whenever we want to, no questions asked!"

Arthur made a face, "So?"

"_So?_ So let's sing about it!"

Out of nowhere, Lancelot pulled out a guitar and began strumming. Gwaine slung his arm around Arthur, who rolled his eyes as the song began:

_"Some things in life are bad,_

_They can really make you mad!_

_Other things just make you swear and curse._

_When you're chewing on life's gristle_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle!_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best._

_And…_

He motioned for the others to join in.

_Always look on the bright side of life. _

_Always look on the light side of life."_

Arthur had always imagined eternal paradise to be a place of peace. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any peace here. He sighed as Gwaine started the second verse:

_"If life seems jolly rotten,_

_There's something you've forgotten!_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

_When you're feeling in the dumps,_

He clipped Arthur under the chin, "Don't be silly chumps!"

_Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing! And always look on the bright side of life! _

This line was accompanied by several whistles.

_ Always look on the bright side of life!"_

"Look Gwaine, I appreciate this, but I really don't think you're-"

"- _For life is quite absurd,_

_And death's the final word._

_You must always face the curtain with a bow._

_Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin!_

_Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow!_

_So always look on the bright side of death. _

_Just before you draw your terminal breath."_

"Well that's just optimism for you." Arthur muttered.

_"Life's a piece of shit!_

_When you look at it._

_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true._

_You'll see it's all a show,_

_Keep 'em laughing as you go._

_Just remember that the last laugh is on you!"_

"Yeah, I really needed that Gwaine…"

_"And always look on the bright side of life..._

_Always look on the right side of life... "_

"Come on Mordred, cheer up!" Gwaine called to the druid as the rest of them carried on the chorus.

"I miss my Emrys…" Mordred wept.

_"Always look on the bright side of life..._

_Always look on the bright side of life..."_

"You'll be fine," Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder, "Worst things have happened you know!"

_"Always look on the bright side of life..._

_Always look on the bright side of life..."_

"I mean - what have we got to lose? You know, we come from nothing – we're going back to nothing. What have we lost? Nothing!"

_"Always look on the right side of life..."_

"Come on Arthur, give us a smile! Yeah, that's it! No point crying over spilt milk as they say!"

_"Always look on the bright side of life…"_

"Cheer up Mordred, you old bugger! You'll see Merlin again in a thousand years! All we have to do is wait until he throws himself in front of a lorry!"

_"Always look on the bright side of life… "_

Arthur decided he might like it here after all. Provided Merlin didn't take too long.


End file.
